ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
USA Network World Broadcast Premieres
Movies that are set to broadcast on USA. 2020 * Fast and Furious 6 * A Walk Among the Tombstones * Godzilla (2014) * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Men in Black 3 * John Wick * Iron Man 2 * 10,000 BC (2008) * A Monster Calls * Middle School: The Worst Year of My Life * Arrival * Tomb Raider * Concussion * Ben-Hur (2016) * Hercules (2014) * Creed (2015) * Gravity (2013) * Pacific Rim * Jack the Giant Slayer * Rampage * Grown Ups 2 * Crimson Peak * Jurassic World * Thor: Ragnarok * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Boo 2! A Madea Halloween * Fifty Shades Freed * Point Break * King Arthur: Legend of the Sword 2021 * Furious 7 * 10 Cloverfield Lane * Warcraft * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * The Big Short * The Brothers Grimsby * Passengers (2016) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Krampus * Gnome Alone * Duck Duck Goose * Next Gen (2018) * Interstellar * John Wick: Chapter 2 * Mechanic: Resurrection * Black Panther (2018) * Avengers: Infinity War-Part 1 * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Star Trek Beyond 2022 * Kong: Skull Island * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Steve Jobs * Fantastic Four (2015) * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Atomic Blonde * The Great Wall * Captain Marvel * Avengers: Endgame * Boo 2! A Madea Halloween * Angel Has Fallen * Shrek 2 * F9 * The King of Staten Island * Nobody 2023 * Skyscraper (2018) * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Tag (2018) * Mortal Engines * The Meg * Venom * Black Widow * The Eternals 2024 * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Transformers: The Last Knight * Jumanji 3 * Zombieland 2 * Hobbs and Shaw * John Wick 3: Parabellum * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Instant Family * Hellboy (2019) * Rambo: Last Blood * Midway * Captive State * Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness * Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Seven Rings * Thor: Love and Thunder 2025 * Godzilla vs Kong * Snake Eyes * Bumblebee * Action Point * Red Notice * Terminator 6 * Venom 2 * Fast and Furious 9 * Shrek the Third * Run * The Hitman's Wife's Bodyguard * Black Panther 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3 2026 * Jurassic World 3 * Fast and Furious 10 * John Wick: Chapter 4 * Untitled Spider-Man: Far From Home sequel 2027 2028 * Shrek Forever After TBA * Rampage 2 * Tomb Raider 2 * Pacific Rim 3 * Now You See Me 3 * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Ghost Rider (2007) * King Kong (2005) * Transformers (2007) * X-Men: First Class * Justice League (2017) * The Legend of Hercules (2014) * American Assassin * Winchester * Hellfest * At Eternity's Gate * Who Gets Bob? * Freaky Monday * 13 * Sleeper Spy * Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Tesla & Twain * The Woman in Cabin 10 * The Husband's Secret * The 100-Year-Old Man Who Climbed out the Window and Disappeared * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) * Max (2015) * Pixels (2015) * Gods of Egypt * Uncle Drew * Blindspotting * Kin * Hunter Killer * Robin Hood (2018) * Flarsky * Dragged Across Concrete * All the Devil's Men * Speed Kills * Never Grow Old * Keepers * Berlin, I Love You * Viking Destiny * Between Worlds * 47 Meters Down * 47 Meters Down: Uncaged * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Day of the Dead: Bloodline * Small Town Crime * Braven * The Forgiven * An Ordinary Man * The Escape of Prisoner 614 * Dark Crimes * The Yellow Birds * Black Water * Siberia * Occupation * Lizzie * BlacKkKlansman * Wild Hogs (2007) * Red 3 * Goosebumps (2015) * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * Snitch 2 * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * The Jungle Book (2016) * Pete's Dragon (2016) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Christopher Robin (2018) * Aladdin (2019) * Maleficent 2 * The Jungle Book 2 * Mary Poppins Returns * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * The Lion King (2019) * Dumbo (2019) * Mulan (2020) * Alice Through the Looking Glass * Untitled Third TMNT Movie * Goosebumps 3 * Boo 3! A Madea Halloween * Anna * Flight of the Navigator * Rally Car * White Girl Problems * Punch Escrow * Highlander * How to Build a Girl * Now You See Me Spin-Off * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * Untitled X-Men MCU film * Untitled Fantastic Four MCU film * Untitled Avengers vs X-Men film * Shrek 5 * Fantastic Four (2005) * Untitled Fifty Shades spin-off films * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Trolls * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable * Trolls World Tour * The Croods 2 * The Boss Baby 2 * Spooky Jack * Untitled Dreamworks Animation films Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:USA Network Category:Comcast